Neku Sakuraba's Contest History
Who is Neku? Neku Sakuraba is the main character of the Square-Enix DS game "The World Ends With You." When the game begins, Neku is cold and all closed up. He doesn't want to let anyone into his world, and the headphones he always wears over his ears are symbolic of his closed-off world. Then when Neku is suddenly thrown into the midst of a weeklong game where he's forced to partner up or face extermination, his whole world changes. He has to learn to rely on his partners in order to survive, and he gradually learns the value of friendship, trust, and reliability. When the game begins, Neku is a pretty unlikable jerk, but by the end of the game, he develops into a well-rounded and likable character. It's definitely an enjoyable experience to watch the guy grow and develop as the game progresses. "Alright, now today is gonna totally kick ass! ...Or...is it? Oh no...I can feel my inner-emo stirring...Must...fight...emo...urges...I know! I just need to think about the light of my life--my beacon of hope...My purpose! Tin Pin Slammer is my purpose!" - Neku Sakuraba Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-4 Summer 2008 Contest - Division 3 - Group 2 * Division 3 Round 1 --- 4th place, 15903 12.40% - Ganondorf, 56235 43.86% - Frog, 31076 24.24% - KOS-MOS, 25010 19.50% Neku had a rough contest debut. For the first hour of his match, there was no picture, and he suffered the most out of any of the characters. He was under 10% until the picture was finally posted, and his percentage went up drastically after that. Of course, it wouldn't have made a difference if the picture had been there from the start. He still would have finished last by a mile, but maybe he could have done a little better. Winter 2010 Contest - Heart Division - 9 Seed * Heart Round 1 --- Lost to (8) Laharl, 24151 43.68% - 31134 56.32% * Extrapolated Strength --- 116th place 15.20% Does this match seem familiar to anyone? Two fodder characters facing each other in an 8/9 matchup, with one character who has no business ever getting to round two getting there. This time, Laharl was on the winning end, probably because of the seeding advantage. If you ever see a match between two cult characters a large chunk of this site has never heard of, always side with the higher seeded character. If Neku had been the 8 seed, maybe he would have won, but alas, it was not meant to be. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 7 - 6 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 11493 37.87% - (22) Catherine, 12092 39.84% - (13) Vaas Montenegro, 6764 22.29% In one of the weakest three-packs in the entire contest Neku was given the opportunity to win a match, the same guy that lost to Laharl in 2010. The match began and while Neku took the early lead Catherine quickly caught up and the two characters began trading leads, with the lead rarely breaking triple digits. It wasn't until a Catherine rally showed up to push her over the top a winner was decided. Sadly this was likely Neku's best chance to get a win unless a new TWEWY game is released. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 1 - 14 Seed * Division 1 Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Ganondorf, 5649 21.4% - 20753 [ 78.6%] A Switch port of TWEWY guaranteed Neku's return, too bad he still has to win, as being stuck with Ganondorf for the second time translated into quite the beatdown. The only chance is either a sequel or getting an adversary somehow even weaker. Category:Contest Histories